Us
by likelyyours
Summary: Sebuah kompilasi cerita dari Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi. [Namgi / Sugamon] - BTS
1. 1. Clinomania

**Clinomania**

 _(n.) excessive desire to stay in bed._

.

.

.

Yoongi merasakan kasur yang ia tiduri bergetar. Mengabaikan getaran itu, Yoongi mencoba untuk kembali terlelap.

Saat alam mimpi hendak menghampirinya lagi, sebuah suara berat memanggil Yoongi, disertai dengan guncangan ringan di pundaknya.

" _Hyung_..."

Yoongi sekali lagi mengabaikan guncangan itu. Mencoba fokus kembali untuk terlelap lagi.

" _Hyung_..."

Suara berat itu kembali memanggil Yoongi. Masih merasa malas untuk membuka mata, Yoongi pun hanya menyahuti dengan suara pelan.

" _Hyung_... Ayo bangun..."

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, Yoongi mendecak kesal.

"Namjoon, aku yakin bahkan ini belum pukul 8 pagi. Pergilah, aku ingin tidur."

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Namjoon yang tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah pukul 9 sekarang. Kau telah melewatkan makan pagi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Beruntung Seokjin-ie _hyung_ tidak marah padamu."

Yoongi mendecak kesal. Masih dalam posisi berbaring, ia membuka perlahan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk menyinari kamarnya. Masih mencoba mengumpulkan fokusnya untuk melihat, suara Namjoon kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur lagi kemarin _hyung_?"

"Hmm.." balas Yoongi singkat.

Setelah fokus matanya terkumpul, Yoongi akhirnya dapat melihat Namjoon yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Menyadari Namjoon yang telah berpakaian rapi, Yoongi pun menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Namjoon terkekeh.

"Lupa dengan schedule hari ini _hyung_?"

Yoongi merengut, menghasilkan suara kekehan lagi dari Namjoon.

"Hari ini kita ada _rehearsal_ untuk KBS Gayo Daejun hyung, masa kau lupa _hyung_ ," balas Namjoon masih terkekeh.

"Nah, maka dari itu kau harus segera bangun agar kita bisa berangkat _hyung_."

Masih merasa nyaman berbaring di kasurnya, Yoongi mendesah malas, " _Seriously_? Bisakah kita tidak usah berangkat?"

Namjoon masih tersenyum, " _Hyung_ kau tahu ini sudah pukul 9 lewat 20 menit. Dan kau masih berbaring di kasurmu," ucap Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan _rehearsal_ kita dimulai pukul 10. Kalau _hyung_ tidak segera bangun, aku pastikan akan menarik paksamu _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerang.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak bercanda lho."

"Aku pun tidak bercanda untuk kembali tidur Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bercanda. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebatas leher.

Namjoon mendesah kecil melihat kelakuan _hyung_ kecilnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah..."

Namjoon menarik selimut Yoongi. _Leader_ BTS itu menarik-narik tangan Yoongi. Mencoba menarik _hyung_ -nya agar berpisah dengan kasur miliknya.

" _Hyung_..."

Namjoon menarik lengan Yoongi lebih keras sekarang. Entah karena memang tenaga Yoongi yang belum terkumpul, tarikan dari Namjoon membuat badan Yoongi tertarik dan jatuh terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Oh _hyung_ , maaf.. maaf..."

Namjoon buru-buru berjongkok untuk memeriksa _hyung_ -nya yang baru saja jatuh itu.

"YA KIM NAMJOON!"

Bukannya merasa takut, Namjoon malah tertawa mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

"Maaf _hyung_ , sudah kubilang aku tidak bercanda untuk menarikmu paksa," ujar Namjoon terkekeh.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendengus kesal dan memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kim Namjoon, aku pastikan aku akan membalasmu," ucap Yoongi kesal.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Ne _hyung_ , kau boleh membalasku kapan saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap-siap mandi karena kita akan berangkat _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerang kesal.

.

.

.


	2. 2 Cafuné

**Cafuné**

 _(n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love._

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi kamar hotel mereka. Namjoon tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk hotel yang berwarna putih.

"Ahh segarnya.." gumam Namjoon. Masih mengeringkan rambutnya, Namjoon menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah berbaring di kasur kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Katanya ingin cepat tidur tadi?" tanya Namjoon yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hmm, sedang menunggumu..." balas Yoongi singkat.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi sambil terkekeh kecil. Yoongi menghindari tatapan mata Namjoon, mencoba memfokuskan kembali matanya dengan _handphone_ yang ia genggam.

"Ingin _cuddles_ denganku ya _hyung_?" goda Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoongi tidak membalas perkataan Namjoon, hanya menyahuti dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Namjoon tersenyum, memaklumi _hyung_ -nya yang pemalu itu. Ya, ia paham betul _hyung_ -nya sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan dirinya sekarang. Tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika dia tidak pura-pura jual mahal.

Namjoon bangkit dan bergegas menaruh handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut di _hanger_.

Namjoon dapat merasakan pandangan mata Yoongi yang mengikuti gerak geriknya. Ia mencoba menahan senyumnya.

"Ah _hyung_ , aku baru ingat ada lagu yang harus kuselesaikan dulu sekarang. Kurasa _hyung_ lebih baik tidur duluan saja," ucap Namjoon yang sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur. Sebetulnya Namjoon tidak benar-benar harus menyelesaikan lagunya saat ini juga. Ia hanya ingin menguji _hyung_ -nya itu sedikit.

Tangan Namjoon mengusap pipi Yoongi lembut, "Tidur duluan saja ya _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namjoon hendak menarik diri saat Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Joon-ah.."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon sedih. "Tidak bisa lain kali saja menyelesaikannya?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja, Yoongi benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya malam ini dengan ber- _cuddle_ ria dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya, " _Hyung_ , kalau tidak sekarang nanti idenya bisa hilang," Namjoon mencoba memberi alasan.

Yoongi mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. "Tapi kan sekarang sudah malam Joonie, lebih baik tidur saja," Yoongi mencoba membujuk. "Lagi pula kau pasti juga lelah sehabis konser ini kan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah... Kau menang _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan _gummy_ _smile_ -nya yang menawan.

Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan isyarat pada Namjoon agar ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Isyarat yang diberikan Yoongi diterima Namjoon. Ia merangkak naik ke kasur dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah _hyung_ mungilnya itu.

Setelah kedua insan itu sudah berbaring bersebelahan, Namjoon memeluk pinggang Yoongi, membuat badan keduanya bertempelan. Saling memberikan kehangatan yang mereka rindukan.

"Aku rindu memelukmu seperti ini _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon, masih memeluk erat Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya membalas Namjoon dengan kekehan, "Namjoon kita bahkan selalu sekamar setiap konser." Meski demikian, Yoongi ikut menahan pelukan erat Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, ia menarik salah satu tangannya dan mulai membelai rambut Yoongi lembut. "Ne _hyung_ , hanya saja aku selalu merindukanmu setiap saat."

Yoongi mendecak kecil, " _Cheesy_ sekali kau Joon," balas Yoongi. Meski demikian, senyuman kecil ikut terkembang di wajah Yoongi.

Namjoon masih sibuk membelai rambut _hyung_ -nya sambil memeluknya erat.

" _Hyung_ , ponimu mulai panjang lho," ucap Namjoon, masih menggerakan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik ke poninya yang jatuh menutupi matanya, "Hmm, kurasa aku akan memotongnya nanti," balas Yoongi seadanya.

Namjoon hanya membalas Yoongi dengan gumaman. Dirinya masih sibuk bermain-main dengan helaian rambut Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku pernah bilang kalau rambutmu itu lembut sekali?" Namjoon kembali bertanya.

"Namjoon, kau sudah mengatakan itu dari awal pertemuan kita," jawab Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. 3 Paraprosexia

**Paraprosexia**

 _(n.) constant distraction._

.

.

.

.

.

"Joon..."

Namjoon mengabaikan panggilan itu, masih berfokus dengan layar _handphone_ di tangannya.

"Joon-ah..."

Suara itu kembali memanggil Namjoon, namun Namjoon tidak menghiraukannya. Membiarkan suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Joonie..."

Ketiga kali. Yoongi merengut. Merasa kesal karena telah diabaikan oleh Namjoon.

Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya, merangkak mendekati Namjoon yang tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di paha Namjoon. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Namjoon-ah," Yoongi kembali mencoba memanggil.

Hening.

Namjoon masih mengabaikannya, tidak menjawab panggilan dari Yoongi sama sekali.

Kesal. Yoongi mendecak kesal, "Apakah benda kotak panjang itu lebih menarik dariku?" sindir Yoongi.

"Hmm."

Hanya gumaman yang yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ya Kim Namjoon!" Yoongi berteriak kesal. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Ne, ada apa _hyung_?" Namjoon menanggapi dengan kalem. Matanya masih berfokus dengan _handphone_ -nya.

Yoongi mendelik, "Ya, setidaknya jika sedang bersamaku simpan dulu ponselmu Joon-ah," keluh Yoongi.

Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya menatapi ponselnya. Ia menurunkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Sudah _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon. Senyum samar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Dan jangan abaikan aku saat kita bersama," lanjut Yoongi. Entah kenapa suaranya perlahan mengecil saat mengatakan ini.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Ne _hyung_ , sudah."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Namjoon dengan wajah -er, kesal tapi terlihat malu-malu(?)-.

"Joonie..."

Yoongi memanggil Namjoon pelan.

"Ne _hyung_ , ada apa?"

Namjoon memfokuskan atensinya kepada Yoongi.

"Kangen..." cicit Yoongi sambil menunduk.

Namjoon terkekeh menatap pipi Yoongi yang bersemu merah. Ia bergerak menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Miss you too_ _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum, masih memeluk erat Yoongi.

" _Saranghae_ ," Yoongi menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat Namjoon.

"Aku mencintaimu juga _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Min Yoongi adalah gangguan konstan bagi Kim Namjoon, dan Namjoon tidak keberatan untuk terganggu setiap waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n.

Halooo, salam kenal semuanya. Oke gamau panjang lebar, disini aku pengen menjelaskan sedikit tentang fanfic ini. Jadi, 'Us' ini merupakan fanfic yang berupa kompilasi dari cerita-cerita pendek yang setiap chapternya tidak bersambungan. Akan tetapi, setiap chapter akan mempunyai tema masing-masing yang merupakan judul dari setiap chapternya. Dan setiap cerita akan end setiap chapternya. Bingung tidak? Aku harap engga ya hahaha. Oh ya fanfic ini akan full tentang Namgi/Sugamon/Yoonjoon atau apapun sebutan kalian untuk ship Namjoon dan Yooongi ahahaha.

Oke aku rasa cukup segini aja cuap-cuap aku. Aku harap kalian suka dengan fic ini :)


	4. 4 Ontmoeten

**Ontmoeten**

 _(n.) meet._

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tersenyum memerhatikan Yoongi yang sedang memasukkan kue ulang tahunnya ke dalam kulkas. Matanya mengikuti Yoongi yang telaten membereskan berbagai peralatan makan kotor dan membawanya ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Atensi Namjoon berpindah ke ruangan di sekitarnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling rumah yang ia beli bersama Yoongi. Matanya menatap jauh, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman manis.

Pikiran Namjoon menerawang jauh, kembali ke masa lalu, jauh ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Jauh sebelum mereka berdua menikah. Namjoon ingat, pemuda pucat yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya itu merupakan pemuda pemalu disaat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Namjoon dan Yoongi berkenalan lewat Jung Hoseok. Hoseok merupakan sahabat Namjoon, teman seangkatannya saat kuliah. Waktu itu Hoseok meminta tolong Namjoon untuk menjadi model untuk salah seorang temannya yang sedang kuliah jurusan seni lukis.

Namjoon mengiyakan saja permintaan Hoseok, mengingat ia tidak mempunyai kesibukan apapun pada saat itu.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di _flat_ kecil milik Yoongi. Sehari sebelum waktu yang sudah ditentukan, Hoseok sudah mengabari Namjoon untuk datang ke _flat_ milik Yoongi pukul 10. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan berada disana dari pagi bersama Yoongi. Jadi Namjoon tidak perlu takut akan salah orang.

Mengikuti perintah Hoseok, Namjoon datang ke _flat_ Yoongi pukul 09.59. Ia datang berpakaian santai (juga perintah dari Hoseok), membawa tas ransel kecil miliknya yang hanya berisikan _macbook_. Namjoon memastikan sekali lagi bahwa is sudah berada di depan pintu yang tepat. Pintu bernomorkan 309. Memantapkan kepercayaan dirinya, ia pun menekan bel di samping pintu.

Selang beberapa detik, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih memakai piyama berwarna biru tua. Pemuda yang lebih pendek sekitar 10 senti dari Namjoon itu menguap lebar, ia menatap Namjoon heran.

"Eh.. maaf, kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu bertanya kepada Namjoon, sambil mengusap matanya. Tampak pemuda itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Eh, ini _flat_ Min Yoongi kan?"

Namjoon balik bertanya, bingung. Bertanya-tanya, apakah Hoseok mengerjainya kali ini?

Pemuda pucat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, aku sendiri. Kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan lagi. Namjoon geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah itu, sahabatku yang bernama Jung Hoseok mengatakan bahwa seseorang bernama Min Yoongi membutuhkan model untuk lukisan terbarunya. Dan, aku di suruh untuk langsung pergi ke _flat_ -nya hari ini pukul 10 untuk menjadi modelnya," Namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Pemuda dihadapan Namjoon mematung setelah mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

"Tunggu... Kau Kim Namjoon?"

Pemuda pucat bernama Min Yoongi itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Yoongi tampak sudah sadar dan menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat.

"Ne," Namjoon mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi.

 ***BLAM***

Namjoon terlonjak kaget. Yoongi baru saja membanting pintu _flat_ -nya sendiri. Namjoon memandang pintu yang baru dibanting itu terheran-heran.

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon tunggu sebentar!"

Namjoon tercengang mendengar teriakan Yoongi dari dalam. Tak lama, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Imutnya..." ujar Namjoon pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yoongi membukakan pintu kembali untuk Namjoon setelah 10 menit. Pemuda pucat itu sudah berganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam sependek lutut. Rambut pemuda itu tampak masih meneteskan air, tanda ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Yoongi meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Yoongi-ssi. Santai saja," balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum ramah. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja proses melukisnya," lanjut Namjoon.

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Yoongi dimata Namjoon adalah pemuda pendiam dan pemalu yang terlalu sopan. Ya terlalu sopan. Namjoon mengingat bahwa Yoongi meminta maaf hampir 8 kali atas keterlambatannya tadi pagi. Bahkan Yoongi sampai membuatkannya makan siang sebagai permintaan maaf. Ah, satu lagi yang diingat Namjoon akan Yoongi, masakan Yoongi enak untuk ukuran seorang pemuda yang hidup mandiri.

Mereka banyak berbicara hari itu. Namjoon terkejut mengetahui bahwa Yoongi berusia setahun lebih tua darinya, mengingat postur tubuh Yoongi yang lebih kecil dan lebih pendek dari Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum malu dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang berhenti meninggi sejak kelas 2 SMA, hal ini mengundang gelak tawa dari Namjoon.

Mereka membahas tentang jurusan kuliah masing-masing. Namjoon memulainya dengan bertanya mengapa Yoongi mengambil jurusan seni lukis. Hal ini dijawab Yoongi karena ia senang melukis sejak kecil. Ia senang menggambar apapun, entah itu pemandangan, hewan, orang yang sedang berkegiatan, atau apapun itu. Yoongi balik bertanya kepada Namjoon, jurusan kuliah apa yang diambil Namjoon. Yoongi cukup terkejut ketika Namjoon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa musik modern. Namjoon tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Bertanya apakah ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tertarik musik. Yoongi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab bahwa ia hanya tidak menyangka saja. Namjoon kembali tertawa.

Mereka juga berbicara mengenai Hoseok. Ternyata Yoongi mengenal Hoseok karena Hoseok adalah adik kelas Yoongi sewaktu SMA dulu. Dulu Hoseok adalah adik kelas yang usil dan senang bercanda sewaktu SMA. Dia sering kali mengusili Yoongi meskipun tahu Yoongi adalah sunbae-nya. Namjoon terkekeh, ia ikut bercerita bahwa Hoseok masih sering bercanda dan berbuat usil bahkan ketika sudah kuliah. Namjoon ingat ia juga pernah dikerjai Hoseok saat baru pertama kali kenal. Bahkan ia juga dikerjai sekarang ketika harus bertemu dengan Yoongi. Untung saja dia tidak memberiku alamat yang salah, ungkap Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

.

Pertemuan mereka hari itu berlangsung cukup baik, pikir Namjoon. Ia cukup nyaman menjadi model Yoongi dan Yoongi mempunyai gaya melukis yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Hasil lukisan Yoongi terlihat indah dimatanya.

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Namjoon bercanda untuk dibuatkan lagi lukisan dirinya oleh Yoongi. Namjoon mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda sambil tertawa. Tetapi Yoongi mengiyakannya dengan serius. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan melukis Namjoon lagi suatu saat nanti.

Namjoon sempat terperangah. Ia berpikir permintaannya hanyalah candaannya semata, tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi akan menyanggupinya.

Akhirnya Namjoon pamit pulang dari _flat_ Yoongi sekitar pukul 5 sore. Mereka saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan Namjoon berjalan pergi dari flat Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Sedang melamun apa?"

Suara Yoongi memecah lamunan Namjoon. Yoongi sudah duduk disamping Namjoon, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon.

"Ah, tidak _hyung_. Hanya teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita," jawab Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Dulu kau sangat pemalu lho _hyung_ ," goda Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil. Yoongi merengut, "Ah, jangan membahasnya lagi," ucap Yoongi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Dulu aku bersikap sangat bodoh dengan bangun terlambat dan membukakan pintu untukmu" keluh Yoongi.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tapi berkat itu aku jadi bisa melihatmu yang baru bangun tidur lho _hyung_."

"Ya, aku tampak sangat jelek saat itu," erang Yoongi.

Namjoon kembali tertawa, "Jangan merendah _hyung_ , kau adalah orang terimut yang pernah kulihat untuk seseorang yang baru bangun tidur."

"Bahkan hingga sekarang," lanjut Namjoon sambil memainkan anak rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi mencubit Namjoon gemas. "Jangan menggodaku," ucap Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius _hyung_ , kau orang terimut yang pernah kutemui."

"Ya, terserah apa katamu Joon."

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih sudah melengkapi hidupku _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon masih memainkan rambut Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena hanya butuh satu pertemuan bagi Kim Namjoon untuk jatuh cinta kepada pemuda imut itu, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n.

fic singkat ini aku persembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun dari leader BTS kita, **Kim Namjoon**! Yeah XD

Happy birthday to Kim Namjoon, the man who taught me to how love myself :')

I hope your birthday is full with tons of hugs and kisses :D

oke, segini aja kurasa cuap2ku, aku harap kalian menyukai fic ini.

Terima kasih :)


	5. 5 Eifersucht

**Eifersucht**

 _(n.) jealousy._

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang masih merajuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Tak habis pikir kekasihnya yang biasa berpikiran dewasa dan mendalam itu dapat bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Hey Joon."

Yoongi kembali mencoba memanggil Namjoon. Nihil. Kim Namjoon masih mengabaikannya.

Menghela napas, Yoongi akhirnya menghampiri Namjoon dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah."

Hening.

"Kim Namjoon."

Hening.

"Joonie~"

Hening.

"Joon-ah~"

Hening.

"YA KIM NAMJOON!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yoongi menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Yoongi mengerang kesal menyadari Namjoon masih tak acuh terhadap panggilannya. Namjoon masih terdiam sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya Namjoon-ah! Sampai kapan kau mau cemburu seperti ini huh? Sudah kubilang waktu itu Seokjin _hyung_ hanya membantuku mengerjakan tugas matematikaku! Kenapa kau semarah ini eoh?"

Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus menerus terngiang dalam benaknya. Meminta penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu. Ya, sejujurnya Yoongi tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya sampai-sampai Namjoon menjadi cemburu dan mengabaikannya selama seminggu ini.

Namjoon masih terdiam, mengabaikan Yoongi. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus kasar, "Sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku huh?" Yoongi kembali membuka suara.

Namjoon akhirnya menghela napas dan bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurannya tadi. Sekarang ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak marah padamu. Sudah kukatakan aku hanya cemburu karena kau terlalu dekat dengan Seokjin _hyung_ waktu mengerjakan tugasmu, "Namjoon akhirnya membuka suara.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Alasanmu _invalid_ Kim Namjoon. Kenapa kau tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan Seokjin _hyung_? Dia kan tentorku Joon!"

"Dan lagi, jika kau memang tidak marah padaku, kau tidak akan mengacuhkanku selama seminggu ini!" Yoongi meluapkan kekesalannya sambil menahan tangis. Sungguh, ia merasa kesal dengan kekasih tingginya itu. Kenapa bisa kekasihnya se-cemburu ini hanya karena Yoongi dekat dengan Seokjin, yang notabene merupakan tentornya di sekolah.

Namjoon menyadari tubuh Yoongi yang mulai bergetar. Akhirnya Namjoon menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku oke? Kumohon jangan menangis... Aku minta maaf ya?" Namjoon memeluk dan mengelus punggung Yoongi, berharap agar Yoongi tidak menangis lagi.

Merasa masih kesal, Yoongi mencoba melepaskan pelukan Namjoon, "Joon lepaskan aku."

Namjoon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak _hyung_ , tidak sampai kau memaafkanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu _hyung_. Maafkan aku..." Namjoon kembali meminta maaf.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu kalau kau belum mengatakan alasanmu Joon," ucap Yoongi yang masih sesenggukkan.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi tak yakin. Tidak yakin untuk mengatakan alasannya itu.

"Joon aku perlu kau berkata jujur agar aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan Seokjin _hyung_ ," ungkap Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon dalam. Meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa alasan apapun itu, jika Namjoon berkata jujur, maka Yoongi akan memaafkannya.

"Err.. sebenarnya, aku merasa khawatir setiap kali kau berdekatan dengan Seokjin _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri kan _hyung_ , Seokjin hyung pintar, ramah, dan tampan. Terlebih lagi dia bisa menyetir dan pintar memasak. Ditambah dia bukan orang yang ceroboh. Aku merasa takut kalau kau akan berpaling dariku kepadanya _hyung_..."

Yoongi mencerna penjelasan dari Namjoon dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Namjoon-ah, kau takut aku berpaling ke Kim Seokjin? Yang benar saja, Seokjin _hyung_ sudah punya pacar tahu!" ucap Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Eh?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung. "Seokjin _hyung_ sudah punya pacar?" Namjoon mengulang kembali pernyataan Yoongi menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Yoongi terkekeh geli, " _Ne_! Ya ampun Kim Namjoon... Rasa khawatirmu itu tidak perlu kau tahu? Asal kau tahu, Seokjin _hyung_ sudah berpacaran dengan Hoseok yang satu tingkat denganmu!" jelas Yoongi.

Namjoon melongo, "Hah? Se-sejak kapan...?"

Yoongi kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang melongo. Terlihat wajah Namjoon yang mulai memerah.

"Lihat, siapa yang malu sekarang," goda Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon memeluk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau tidak bilang sih!" Namjoon bergumam di leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Ya Joon-ah..."

Namjoon masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Namjoon-ah," Yoongi akhirnya sedikit mendorong Namjoon agar melepas pelukannya dulu.

"Tidak mau ah _hyung_."

Yoongi kembali terkekeh, "Ya Kim Namjoon, asal kau tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu membuatku berpaling darimu, bahkan diriku sendiri. Karena yang mampu dilihat oleh Min Yoongi hanyalah dirimu seorang. **Hanya Kim Namjoon yang mampu aku lihat**."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yes, love is blind. Because of it, I can't see anything, except you._

.

.

.

.


	6. 6 Utopia

**Utopia**

 _(n.) an imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect._

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah sekarang sedang musim panas? Kau seharusnya pergi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu Namjoon, bukannya membuang-buang waktumu untuk pergi menemuiku disini," Yoongi berujar sambil mengunyah roti cokelat yang ada di atas meja.

Namjoon terkekeh di seberang Yoongi, "Tidak mau. Lagipula, jika aku pergi bersama mereka, nanti _hyung_ akan kesepian kan?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kalau kau mengorbankan liburanmu hanya untuk menemuiku, aku yang akan merasa bersalah," balas Yoongi.

Namjoon menggeleng dan terkekeh, "Jangan merasa seperti itu _hyung_. Aku justru senang bisa menemuimu setiap hari selama liburan seperti ini," ucap Namjoon.

"Sungguh kau merasa senang?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Menghabiskan waktuku bersama _hyung_ adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku. Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon sembari menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman ber- _dimple_ -nya itu.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Yoongi, "Kau paling bisa membuatku merasa bahagia Joon-ah."

.

.

.

"Hah... Tak terasa sekarang sudah musim gugur... Sebentar lagi Chuseok kan, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon duduk diseberang Yoongi. Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh meja bundar kecil yang biasa menjadi tempat Namjoon mengobrol dengan Yoongi.

" _Ne_ _hyung_ , sebentar lagi Chuseok akan tiba," ucap Namjoon mengiyakan perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napasnya, "Hah... Dan sekali lagi aku akan menghabiskan Chuseok-ku tanpa keluargaku..." keluh Yoongi.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan kecil terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku akan datang kemari di hari Chuseok nanti," ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon terkejut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menemani _hyung_ di hari Chuseok nanti," ucap Namjoon sekali lagi.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, " _Ne_?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kenapa terkejut sekali, eh?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tidak... Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan hari Chuseok bersamaku! Kau harus pergi ke rumah orang tuamu, kau tahu?"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi. "Tenang saja, adikku akan ada bersama kedua orang tuaku ketika Chuseok nanti. Karenanya aku bisa menemani _hyung_ disini," balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau... Pasti merasa kasihan padaku kan?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara pelan.

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, "Hei, bukan seperti itu _hyung_. Aku menemanimu karena memang itu keinginanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan _hyung_ melewati Chuseok sendirian saja."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi... Bagaimana pendapat orang tuamu nanti Joon-ah? Mereka pasti ingin bertemu denganmu kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis memandang Yoongi, "Tenang saja _hyung_ , aku yakin kedua orang tuaku malah senang jika aku menemanimu. _Hyung_ kan sudah seperti anak _eomma_ dan _appa_ -ku sendiri," terang Namjoon.

Yoongi masih menatap Namjoon tak yakin. Bagaimanapun, ia masih merasa tak enak jika Namjoon harus bersamanya disaat Chuseok nanti.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Kedua orang tuaku tidak akan mencoretku dari daftar keluarga meskipun aku tidak merayakan Chuseok bersama mereka," canda Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil.

Yoongi memandang Namjoon yang tertawa. Akhirnya ia ikut terkekeh, "Baiklah.. baiklah. Aku percaya padamu Joon."

.

.

.

"Ini... Semuanya untukku?"

Yoongi menatap seluruh bingkisan hadiah yang tersusun di atas meja kecil bundar itu. Di atas meja itu, terdapat lebih dari sepuluh bingkisan hadiah yang sudah rapi dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari susunan hadiah itu, Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang sibuk tersenyum dari tadi.

"Selamat Natal _hyung_. Dan selamat tahun baru juga."

Yoongi masih menatap Namjoon dalam diam.

"Ini, kau bercanda kan Joon?"

Namjoon terkekeh, " _Ani_. Semua ini memang sengaja aku beli untuk _hyung_."

Yoongi mengambil salah satu bingkisan dengan hati-hati.

"Joon... Ini..."

"Kau suka kan _hyung_?"

"YA!"

Yoongi memukul Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Sakit _hyung_!"

Namjoon mengelus-elus lengannya yang menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ kenapa memukulku, eh?"

Yoongi mendelik menatap Namjoon.

"Namjoon! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan menghabiskan uangmu untuk membelikanku hadiah! Harusnya kau menyimpan uangmu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna!" ucap Yoongi sambil masih memukul lengan Namjoon.

"Kenapa membuang-buang uangmu hanya untukku, eoh?"

"Aduh _hyung_ , sudah dong! Sakit tahu"

Namjoon mencoba menahan tangan Yoongi yang akan mengenai lengannya lagi. Yoongi akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya.

"Ya! Makanya jangan bertindak seenaknya! Jangan membelikan _hyung_ kado-kado semacam ini!" ucap Yoongi kesal.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan merajuk.

" _Hyung_... Tidak bisakah kau menerima hadiah dariku dengan senang hati? Aku sengaja membelikan semua ini untukmu..." Namjoon berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi terperangah melihat reaksi Namjoon.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ merasa tidak enak hati untuk menerima semua hadiah ini... Tapi, aku memang tulus memberikan semua ini untuk _hyung_ ," ungkap Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang menunduk.

"Jadi... Kumohon terima semua ini ya _hyung_? Kalau _hyung_ menolaknya, aku yang akan sedih," Namjoon berujar sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napasnya.

" _Ne_ Namjoon-ah... Tentu aku akan menerimanya. Mana tega aku menolaknya huh?"

Senyum lebar mulai terukir di bibir Namjoon.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang _hyung_ menerimanya," ungkap Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar. Lesung pipit Namjoon dapat terlihat saking lebarnya Namjoon tersenyum.

" _Ne_. Tapi, jangan sembarangan belikan aku hadiah-hadiah seperti ini lagi Joon-ah! Kau harusnya menyimpan uangmu untuk hal-hal yang lebih penting," balas Yoongi masih mengomel.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tidak apa _hyung_. Sekali-kali memberikan _hyung_ banyak hadiah tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin. Lagipula ini kan Natal, aku ingin _hyung_ mendapatkan banyak hadiah di hari spesial ini," ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi tersipu, "Ya! Cukup kau datang saja itu sudah cukup bagiku Namjoon!" ujar Yoongi dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Namjoon tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , kau lucu sekali," ungkap Namjoon.

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

"Dia selalu bersikap seperti itu sejak pertama kali dia datang kemari."

Mrs. Min mengangguk. Ia terdiam, masih menunggu perawat itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selama tinggal disini, tidak pernah sekalipun Yoongi membuat keributan. Dia adalah seorang pasien yang baik. Dia selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan kepada semua orang disini. Dia selalu mempunyai aura bahagia yang senantiasa mengelilinginya," terang sang perawat yang ternyata bernama Hana itu.

"Syukurlah..." ujar Mrs. Min sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yoongi selama ia disini. Aku takut anak itu merasa kesepian dan sedih," ujar Mrs. Min sekali lagi.

Hana tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Mrs. Min.

Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri, memusatkan atensi mereka kepada Yoongi yang terlihat duduk sendirian di depan sebuah meja bundar kecil. Yoongi terlihat tersenyum senang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah... Kau tahu tentang seorang pria yang bernama Namjoon, Mrs. Min?"

Mrs. Min tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Hana.

" _Ne_?"

Hana terdiam sejenak. Dia terlihat tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf... Tapi, darimana Anda tahu tentang Namjoon?"

Mrs. Min memutuskan untuk menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Umm itu... Seperti yang kita ketahui, Yoongi memang sering mengalami gejala halusinasi kan?"

Mrs. Min menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pria yang bernama Namjoon itu... Yoongi sering sekali berbicara mengenainya. Ah tidak, dia selalu berbicara tentangnya. Dia menceritakan bahwa Namjoon selalu datang menemuinya disini. Membawa banyak hadiah dan selalu mengajak Yoongi mengobrol," terang Hana.

Hana kembali melanjutkan, "Yoongi tampak selalu senang setiap kali menceritakan pria bernama Namjoon itu. Dia selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok karena ia akan bertemu dengan Namjoon lagi."

Mrs. Min terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Hana.

"Tapi Mrs. Min, pria yang bernama Namjoon itu... Dia tidak pernah datang."

Mrs. Min akhirnya balik menatap Hana yang sedari tadi memandangnya.

"Pria bernama Namjoon itu... Apakah ia orang yang berharga di dalam hidup Yoongi?" Hana akhirnya bertanya kepada Mrs. Min.

Mrs. Min masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hana.

"Ah maaf, aku bertanya karena kupikir, jika pria bernama Namjoon itu benar-benar datang kemari, mungkin itu bisa membantu memulihkan Yoongi sedikit. Kupikir, Yoongi dan Namjoon pasti memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, jika mendengar dari cerita Yoongi," terang Hana sekali lagi.

Mrs. Min menggeleng lemah.

" _Ani_. Aku mengerti apa yang coba kau sampaikan Hana-ssi," ujar Mrs. Min.

" _Ne_. Jika aku menjadimu, aku juga berharap Namjoon dapat menemui Yoongi di sini," lanjut Mrs. Min lagi.

Hana menatap Mrs. Min dengan pandangan bertanya, "Maksudmu Mrs. Min?"

Mrs. Min memandang sendu kearah putranya yang duduk sendirian di depan meja kecil bundar itu. Masih tersenyum senang entah karena apa.

"Namjoon... Dia adalah kekasih dari Yoongi."

"Mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang sahabat yang sangat dekat, tapi mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang lebih dekat lagi."

"Mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Selalu bersama jika kesempatan mengijinkan mereka. Jika ada seseorang yang mencari Yoongi, maka carilah Namjoon. Dan jika seseorang mencari Namjoon, maka cari saja Yoongi. Kau pasti bisa menemukan mereka berdua disetiap kesempatan."

"Kadang mereka bertengkar, tetapi mereka selalu dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka dengan kepala dingin. Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan fisik ketika bertengkar. Mereka akan selalu membicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik."

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat manis," Hana berujar ketika Mrs. Min berhenti berbicara.

Mrs. Min mengangguk singkat, senyuman sendu masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat manis."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hana.

"Pernah dengar bahwa cinta sejati hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh waktu dan kematian?"

Hana tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Mrs. Min.

" _Ne_?"

Mrs. Min memandang sedih kearah Yoongi.

"Hari itu, di malam Natal. Namjoon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Ilsan menuju Seoul. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk merayakan berbagai hari penting bersama, termasuk Natal."

"Namjoon sudah berjanji untuk pulang dan merayakan Natal bersama Yoongi. Tapi... Kurasa Tuhan memang berkehendak lain."

"Apakah Namjoon mengalami..." Hana tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mrs. Min mengangguk lemah, " _Ne_. Dia mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya."

Hana menatap Mrs. Min iba, "A-aku.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Mrs. Min menggeleng singkat, "Tidak. Tidak apa..."

"Lalu, apakah Yoongi mengalami gejala-gejala halusinasi setelah kejadian itu?" Hana bertanya.

" _Ne_ , dia mulai berhalusinasi dan mengalami depresi sejak saat itu," Mrs. Min menatap iba kearah Yoongi.

"Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa ia masih terguncang akan kematian tiba-tiba Namjoon. Dokter itu memberikan obat antidepresan kepada Yoongi, tapi tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Yoongi malah semakin depresi. Itulah kenapa akhirnya aku membawanya kemari. Aku berharap ia akan membaik jika ditangani disini..." ungkap Mrs. Min.

Hana mengangguk, " _Ne_. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Mrs. Min."

"Aku hanya mengharapkan kesembuhan baginya."

.

.

.

"Hei, sekarang sudah musim semi Namjoon. Kau tidak bosan apa terus menerus menemaniku disini?"

Yoongi bertanya kepada Namjoon yang duduk dihadapannya di depan meja kecil bundar itu.

Namjoon terkekeh sebelum menjawab.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apakah kau mulai bosan karena aku terus kemari?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana bisa bosan, aku malah senang karena kau selalu datang kemari Joon-ah," ujar Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak malas jika setiap hari harus kemari? Kau kan pasti mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang harus kau lakukan," lanjut Yoongi.

Namjoon menggeleng, " _Hyung_ , aku bisa meninggalkan seluruh kegiatanku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu kau tahu? Jadi berhentilah bertanya apakah aku bosan kemari atau tidak," balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rona merah mulai terlihat di pipi Yoongi.

"Karena hanya ketika bersamamu _hyung_ , **waktuku terasa berjalan lagi**."

.

.

.

.

.


	7. 7 Ikigai

**Ikigai**

 _(n.) a reason for being the thing that gets you up in the morning._

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah terpikirkan apa yang menjadi alasanmu bangun setiap pagi setiap harinya? Alasan itu bisa jadi adalah seseorang, sebuah mimpi, atau sesuatu hal yang lain. Dalam hal ini, Min Yoongi mempunyai seseorang yang menjadi alasannya bangun setiap pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KRINGGGG**

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih jam weker yang berada di nakas sebelah mejanya. Merasa menemukan apa yang dicari, dirinya segera mematikan jam weker tersebut.

"Hoaamm..."

Yoongi menguap lebar, dirinya perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Usai melakukan sedikit peregangan dengan otot-ototnya, pemuda bermarga Min itu kemudian mencari ponselnya. Dirinya kemudian membuka ponselnya dan menemukan 6 pesan yang belum dibaca dari Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya.

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung, selamat pagi!_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung jangan lupa dengan janji kita hari ini ya!_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung kau sudah bangun kan?_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung?_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyunggggg!_

Sudut bibir Yoongi terangkat setelah membaca pesan Namjoon. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari pesan terakhir Namjoon. Dirinya buru-buru mengetik balasan until pria itu.

 **Yoongi**

 _Ne._

 **Yoongi**

 _Aku baru bangun._

Merasa sudah cukup, Yoongi akhirnya menutup ponselnya dan bergerak bangkit berdiri. Baru akan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Akhirnya ia membuka kembali ponselnya.

 **Namjoonie**

 _Kebiasaan. Pasti kau tidur larut lagi semalam, iya kan hyung?_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Ya sudah, sana siap-siap._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Jangan sampai terlambat._

 **Yoongi**

 _Ne, Joon-ah._

Meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas, Yoongi kemudian masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan masuk menuju _coffee_ _shop_ tempat dia membuat janji dengan Namjoon. Dirinya mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda Kim itu bilang, dia sudah sampai di tempat tersebut. Kurang lebih 5 menit yang lalu.

Setelah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, akhirnya Yoongi menangkap keberadaan Namjoon di meja dekat jendela. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hei," sapa Yoongi sambil menarik kursi di depan Namjoon.

" _Hyung_! Kau terlambat!"

"Hanya lima menit," balas Yoongi acuh.

"Ya! Tapi tetap saja kau membuatku menunggu!"

Yoongi mengabaikan perkataan pacarnya itu, Yoongi malah balik bertanya kepada Namjoon.

"Sudah memesan?"

Namjoon mendengus, "Sudah. Aku juga sudah pesankan _americano_ untukmu," jawab Namjoon.

"Bagus."

"Aku juga sudah memesankan roti untukmu _hyung_. Kau pasti belum sarapan," ujar Namjoon sekali lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, " _Ne_ , terima kasih banyak Joon-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Yoongi hari ini menemani Namjoon untuk mengadopsi seekor anjing. Kekasihnya itu sudah lama ingin mempunyai seekor anjing. Namun, karena dirinya yang penuh kecerobohan, akhirnya niatnya itu selalu ia urungkan. Tapi, saat ini Namjoon sudah siap untuk mempunyai seekor, dirinya sudah merasa terlalu kesepian di rumah.

"Padahal kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa bilang kepadaku," celetuk Yoongi saat mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu _pet_ _shop_ langganan Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi memang sudah mempunyai hewan peliharaan. Seekor anjing yang ia beri nama Holly.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon serius.

"Tentu saja biar aku bisa menemanimu," ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon.

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang secara implisit menggodanya, rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah Namjoon.

"Dasar _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Lucunya!"

Ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk salah satu anjing jenis akita inu. Anjing berbulu putih itu semakin mendekat ke arah Namjoon. Membiarkan Namjoon mengelus bulu-bulu halus miliknya. Melihat tingkah anjing itu, senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Namjoon, membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Yoongi yang berdiri di samping Namjoon melihat lesung pipit milik pacarnya itu. Mau tak mau, bibirnya ikut terangkat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan memberinya nama apa, Joon?"

Namjoon tampak berpikir sejenak. Dirinya belum benar-benar memikirkan akan memberi nama anjing itu apa. Dirinya terlalu bersemangat untuk mengadopsi satu, sampai-sampai lupa untuk menyiapkan nama bagi teman barunya itu.

"Um, apa ya _hyung_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Namjoon malah balik bertanya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Pasti kau belum menyiapkannya bukan?" tanya Yoongi setelah ia menyudahi kekehannya.

Namjoon ikut tertawa dan menggaruk lengan tangannya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya saat _nervous_ ataupun sesaat setelah ia bersikap ceroboh.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Yoongi semakin terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung_ _, sudah sampai rumah?_

 **Yoongi**

 _Ne. Baru saja._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Sudah malam, hyung lebih baik segera mandi._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Setelah itu segera pergi tidur._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Jangan tidur malam-malam._

Yoongi tersenyum membaca pesan dari Namjoon. Ibu jarinya langsung bergerak lincah membalas pesan tersebut.

 **Yoongi**

 _Ne._

 **Yoongi**

 _Kau juga._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Aku akan menunggu sampai hyung selesai mandi._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Sudah jangan balas pesanku dulu, sana cepat mandi._

Yoongi kembali terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa dia seberuntung ini mendapatkan pria sebaik Namjoon?

 **Yoongi**

 _Ne, Joonie-yah._

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sekarang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Di tangannya, ia memegang ponselnya. Dirinya melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah hampir pukul 12 malam sekarang.

 **Yoongi**

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Hyung sudah selesai mandi?_

 **Yoongi**

 _Hmm._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Bagus._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Sekarang lebih baik hyung tidur._

 **Yoongi**

 _Tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur?_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Selamat malam hyung._

 **Namjoonie**

 _Mimpi indah :)_

 **Namjoonie**

 _Saranghae :)_

Yoongi tersenyum membacanya.

 **Yoongi**

 _Nado saranghae._

.

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak alasan bagi diri kita untuk bangun di pagi hari dan memulai kegiatan kita. Bagi Yoongi, Kim Namjoon adalah alasannya bangun setiap pagi. Mengapa demikian? Karena ia ingin melihat pesan selamat pagi dari Namjoon, senyuman Namjoon, lesung pipit Namjoon, mendengar tawa Namjoon, melihat tingkah gugup Namjoon, juga melihat pesan selamat malam dari Namjoon. Ah, juga tak lupa, untuk membalas ucapan 'saranghae' dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, apa alasanmu bangun setiap pagi?

.

.

.

.


End file.
